thenhlfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeremy Colliton
| birth_place = Blackie, Alberta, Canada | nationality = Canadian | height_ft = 6 | height_in = 2 | weight_lb = 214 | position = Centre | shoots = Right | played_for = New York Islanders Rögle BK | draft = 58th overall | draft_year = 2003 | draft_team = New York Islanders | career_start = 2005 | career_end = 2013 }} Jeremy Colliton (born January 13, 1985) is a Canadian professional ice hockey coach who currently serves as the head coach of the Chicago Blackhawks of the National Hockey League (NHL). He was drafted by the New York Islanders (58th overall) in the 2003 NHL Entry Draft. Playing Career Jeremy was drafted in the second round, 58th overall by the New York Islanders in the 2003 NHL Entry Draft from the Western Hockey League's Prince Albert Raiders. In his rookie season, he played 19 NHL games with the Islanders with one goal and one assist for two points and plus/minus 2 and 6 penalty minutes. While playing with the Bridgeport Sound Tigers, the American Hockey League (AHL) affiliate of the Islanders, he had 21 goals and 32 assists in 66 games in his rookie season. Jeremy was also a part of the ADT Canada–Russia Challenge for Team WHL for 2004 and 2005, when he was also the alternate captain. On June 19, 2009, Jeremy signed with Rögle BK of the Swedish Elitserien. To start the 2010–11 season, he returned to the Islanders organization signing a contract with affiliate, the Sound Tigers, before on November 30, 2010, signing a one-year, two-way contract with the New York Islanders. On July 14, 2011, he signed a one-year, two-way contract with the Islanders. Whilst recovering from injury prior to the lockout-shortened 2012–13 season, he struggled to find a professional club upon recovery and took the majority of the year off. On February 12, 2013, Jeremy linked up with a senior ice hockey league team, the Bentley Generals for the Allan Cup tournament. On June 1, 2013, he resumed his professional career signing a one-year deal in returning to Sweden with Mora IK of the HockeyAllsvenskan. After only three games with Mora, he was unable to continue playing due to ongoing post-concussion syndrome. Coaching Career On January 9, 2014, Jeremy announced his retirement from professional hockey and was later chosen as Mora head coach in an interim role mid-season before signing on to be full-time coach. On May 18, 2017, he was named the head coach of the Rockford IceHogs of the American Hockey League (AHL). On November 6, 2018, the Chicago Blackhawks named Jeremy the 38th head coach in franchise history following the dismissal of Joel Quenneville; at the time of his hiring, he became the youngest active head coach in the NHL. He made his NHL coaching debut on November 8, 2018 where the Blackhawks lost 4-3 to the Carolina Hurricanes. International Play }} Jeremy was part of the Canadian under-18 national team, which won gold medal in the 2003 IIHF World U18 Championships. He also played for the Canadian under-20 national team with whom he won silver medal in the 2004 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships and gold medal in 2005 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships. Career Statistics Regular season and playoffs International Head Coaching Record NHL Other Leagues Category:1985 births Category:New York Islanders players Category:New York Islanders draft picks Category:Canadian ice hockey centres Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Chicago Blackhawks coaches Category:Bridgeport Sound Tigers players Category:Prince Albert Raiders players